touch - dm x reader
by ryuuseii
Summary: meri-chan is a teenager who is in the last year of high school has an issue about socializing, she then partnered to a boy named daiki mamura who has the same problem, the only difference is.. he has a problem with girls and she, on the other hand, don't know how to interact with boys.


"Once upon a time, there was a forbidden forest that people were afraid of. Every thing were covered in poisonous thorns, plants and trees were withered and at the end of that forest, a deadly fog was concealing a huge mountain.

And behind the mountain, a castle was standing, secured by thick walls and thorns, no one would make it inside or out alive.

Who's castle is it, you ask?

It was the castle of the lost Queen.

She's a good Queen who always think about her people but for them she was never good enough for a Queen. So, they betrayed their own ruler. She couldn't take the pain that she isolated herself from anyone, she didn't know who to trust and who was taking advantage of her. She realized she only need herself.

She promised to herself not to let anyone in, not even a glimpse. That was why the barriers were built, to protect herself from getting hurt because pain was an awful feeling that she never want to feel again.

[ C h a p t e r O n e ; What's wrong? ]

It was the last day of her first year high school, almost all of the students were hanging out with their friends after class, walking and laughing together as they leave the school, others were going shopping, eating and planning on a summer beach vacation.

That's a normal thing to do for normal people.

And.. That's just not her. Instead of hanging out with friends, she prefers to be alone. She don't have any and not planning to have one.

Instead of shopping, going on karaoke to have fun or go home.. She chose to go in a psychiatric clinic.

"Finally." She said to herself as she chased her breathe out of nervousness.

She looked around as she walked through the path, in each side of the corridor were bushes and flowers. Very calming to look at, it was like entering a paradise.

As she entered the white building, a tall handsome guy wearing a uniform was coming out, and as they passed each other, their arms brushed and her brown eyes met his for a second.

Inside there was a man over the counter greeted her, "Good afternoon, do you have any appointment with Mamura-sensei?" he asked with friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, I don't have any appointments but I wat to inquire. "

"Sure, since you are our first visitor you can ask everything and if you want a check up, you are free of charge!"

'Free of charge? For real? What if they are just quacks and this place is.. '

She snapped out of it and stepped back from the nurse. How come she did not notice him walking in front of her? Spacing out again.

"First customer? Then who's..? "

His eyebrows rose, "The guy just now? No, he isn't a patient." He said shaking his head.

"Anyways. What's your question?" He asked giving her an innocent blink.

"I'm interested to go for a check up so do I still need my parent's consent?"

No one knows about her going to see a doctor, she was careful not to be seen by anyone who knows her. She know no one would care if she was seen but still, we will never know with people.

Later on, she might be the main topic of the gossips and she doesn't want that.

The nurse smiled sheepishly, "Can I see your I. D?" he asked and offered his hands.

She opened her bag and gave the I. D, he read the information as he looked through it. "Miss Kobayashi-san, you're 19.. Then it should be okay."

"Oh. So if the doctor's here can I already make an appointment?"

He clasped his hands and pointed at the desk over there, "First, you need to register and go to a mental and physical examination. After that, you can see the doctor." He explained and she nodded and without hesitation, "I want to do the examinations right now."

"Really? This way please~" He assisted her way to a room.

He opened the door and saw a nurse who was sitting on the patient's bed while scrolling through her phone. "Chiaki-chan, she's our first patient. Please be nice to her. " He pushed Meri inside and closed the door.

Chiaki-chan put down he phone and greeted her politely. "Sit here please, I will take a sample of your blood. "

Meri sat on the bed and the nurse swabbed a wet cotton on the spot she will impale.

After 15 minutes, both physical and mental examination were finished. She was asked to go on the second floor at Mamura-sensei's office with the folded paper she was given.

She wants to open it but Chiaki-chan reminded her not to, and let the doctor read the results. As she reached the door's office, she took a deep breathe and went inside.

"Good afternoon, Mamura-sensei?"

'... I wasn't informed he's asleep. '

She carefully tip toed making sure she would not wake him then sat on the chair.

His telephone rang and both of them jolted. She took a deep breath again and held her chest, god knows how she hates anything that rings.

He composed himself and answered the telephone, "Mamura speaking. Oh, we have the first patient! Okay, don't worry she's already here." putting down the telephone, he cleared his throat and apologized about him sleeping.

Meri gave the results and he immediately scanned the papers as he put on his glasses, "Kobayashi-san, you have a social anxiety. "

'Knew it. '

She aleady have a hint that something was wrong with her, unable to say anything to her family, she just kept it to herself and tried quizzes online to determine whether it is a depression or maybe deeper and serious than that.

"Kobayashi-san, what do you think were the reasons of your problem?"

She clenched her fists resting on her lap while looking at an empty, recalling her life from the very start.

"The reason might be back from my childhood... "

The guy stopped in the middle of walking, he was near his neighborhood when suddenly something popped up in his mind.

"My phone?" He mumbled and checked his bag.

"Ugh." He groaned in frustration as he remembered he placed his phone on the desk.

He chased his breathe entering the clinic and immediately walked upstairs.

When he was about to go inside, he heard a soft monotone voice of a girl coming from there.

"I want to be normal. Like the normal girls who can easily socialize. Who are talkative and lovable, but no matter how I want to change. My mind will always prevent me from things that I should be enjoying at my age like having a meaningful friendship, go on a date and have a boyfriend, though I think it is really impossible for me."

He hid and lean on a wall silently, 'Isn't it the girl from earlier?' he thought crossing his arms.

"I chose not to be involved to anything and just mind my own business. I also have trust issues because of what happened to me." She continued.

"I see. Kobayashi-san I understand everything you told me, which led me to a wonderful idea." He stood up walking back and forth then stopped near the door. "Your session will be very special because you are our first patient." He added and opened the door grabbing the guy.

"Didn't you mention you are going to spend your last year of study in Kyosuke High School?" He asked and she nodded.

The guy struggled at sensei's grip, "What are you thinking?! " he blurted irritated about the situation.

He grinned, ignoring what the guy has just said and handed a small plastic bag that contains the prescribed medicines to Meri. "My son is studying there too! I want you two to be together wherever you go. Stick to each other like a glue, that is a part of your session Kobayashi-san."


End file.
